Darkened Magic
by dragon129
Summary: Bella's wedding is in three months and the Cullens have a new house guest who turns out to be a sorcerer. But with this new guest is a new enemy also coming. Takes place after Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1 Visions

This is my first fanfic. Please review. Anyway here is chapter 1. This takes place after Eclipse.

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and don't own any or her work.**

Ch.1 Visions

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe it. In three months I would be married to the man or rather vampire of my dreams and I would also be a vampire. I had no clue how Alice was planning on putting a wedding together in that time. I thought that was crazy. But she said she could and I wasn't about to bet against Alice. As I was thinking Edward kissed me lightly on my cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered softly into my ear. We had been sitting on the couch his room listening to music.

"Nothing" I replied.

"Come on, tell me please" He smiled that grin I love he knew it would get me to tell him and it did.

"Fine, I was thinking about our wedding and how Alice is going to go overboard" He laughed.

"Alice wants you downstairs to try some more cake samples" I hadn't heard so she probably had thought it.

"No, not more cake samples if I eat any more I'm going to explode" I said teasingly.

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we" He said laughing.

"Do you want to go to the meadow?" I questioned

"I'll go anywhere you want to". As we left his room and got down the steps. Alice was waiting.

"Come on I have eleven more cake samples for you to try Bella" Motioning towards the kitchen.

"Alice I can't eat anymore and if I do I won't be able to fit into my beautiful wedding dress" I knew the last part would make her happy seeing as she picked the dress out.

"Well then just tell me which one you think looks the best" she said as she held up a tray with multiple cake slices. Then the tray dropped to the floor. I knew what had happened Alice was having a vision and the way Edward looked I knew it wasn't a good one.

"Well Alice, What did you see?" I asked

"I actually saw two things, the first was that we are going to have a visitor in two minutes and it isn't someone I know, the second one I saw …" She trailed off.

"Come on Alice tell me" I begged.

"I saw your wedding…" she hesitated "Being ruined" The words made me freeze. I would not have thought all this was real had the doorbell not rung.


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival

**Please Review. Here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and don't own any or her work.**

**I do own Nic.**

Ch.2 Arrival

Bella's POV

"Ding-Dong" the door bell rung again.

"Are any of you going to get that?" Esme called down. We all stood motionless unable to speak or move. As if an answer to her question the doorbell rang again.

"Coming" Esme called in a sing song voice already at the bottom of the steps.

"Hello, I'm here to see Mr. Carlisle Cullen" I heard a child's voice say. It was kind of weird hearing a young voice talk so mature. As he said these words Carlisle was coming down the stairs.

"Hello Young man, what can I do for you?" While Carlisle was speaking the guest stepped in. We all turned our heads to see a child eleven maybe twelve years old. He had black hair as dark as night. It was very untidy as Renee would call it. His eyes were a blue almost as dark as his hair. Then he looked at me his eyes seemed to know everything about me from just one glance. He then looked away and handed Carlisle a piece of paper. Carlisle quickly read it.

"Why don't we talk in my office?" Carlisle said motioning towards the stairs.

"Okay" the young boy replied in some what of a monotone voice as he followed Carlisle. After they had gone we moved to the living room.

"Now Alice, tell me exactly what you saw?" Even if I didn't really want to hear the details I knew I needed to know.

"I saw you and Edward standing near the alter then all of a sudden fire erupted from your bouquet and then just more fires started appearing. Every one was screaming and freaking out that's when the vision stopped." I felt a pain in my stomach like someone just punched me.

"All my visions before had a beautiful wedding, I wonder though whose course of action would lead to this?" Alice questioned

"I bet you anything that it's the damn dog's fault" Edward said in a harsh tone.

"Or it may have some thing to do with our guest, since I had the first vision then the second one." Alice pointed out. At that moment all our heads turned to see Carlisle coming down the steps with the boy right beside him.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Esme could you come in here for a moment." Carlisle yelled. This was odd he never yelled to get them to come. He could just say their names in a normal tone and they would hear it .Once they were here Carlisle began to talk.

"This is Nicholas Greene; He will be staying with us for a while." Carlisle motioning to the boy as he talked.

"Actually I prefer Nic" he said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3 Explanation

Please Review.

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and don't own any or her work.**

**I do own Nic and his parents.**

Ch.3 Explanation

Bella's POV

"Thank you for letting me stay here Mr.Cullen" Nic said politely.

"Please call me Carlisle" Something was weird here. Then I noticed everyone was pretending to breathe. He must not know they're vampires.

"This is Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella" Carlisle went around motioning towards everybody as he said their names.

"I have a question" Nic said.

"Go ahead and ask it" Carlisle said.

"What is she doing here?" He asked pointing at me.

"Well Bella is Edward's fiancée" Carlisle said casually.

"No not that. I mean she is human and you are all vampires. Even if you don't drink human blood it is odd" Nic stated. The Cullens all seemed to be shocked. Even Carlisle who had been fine a few moments ago was now surprised.

"I am correct she is human right?" No one answered him. I just started at him. His eyes were kind of hypnotic.

"Pull" He instructed. His hand motioning me towards him. I felt a strange force grabbing me and pulling me towards him as he had instructed. I was now about two feet away from him when I stopped moving.

"Yes she is human" He said triumphantly. By then the Cullens had snapped out of their trance. Edward was now between me and Nic.

"How did you do that?" Edward said protectively.

"So you have obtained your powers" Carlisle said. Nic just nodded.

"You also know the truth about us" Nic nodded again.

"Edward take Bella and go sit down" Carlisle instructed.

"So what are you?" Emmett asked.

"I'm a sorcerer" Nic replied.

"How did you move Bella across the room?" Alice asked.

"Magic" Nic said.

"Do you mean magic is real?" Esme asked.

"Yes" Carlisle replied. I don't know why I was surprised. Vampires and werewolves exist. Why shouldn't magic.

"Your parents didn't just send you here did they?" Carlisle questioned.

"No, they died" Nic said in a depressing tone.

"How did they die?" Carlisle asked. Nic stood motionless not answering.

"You're not going to tell us how" Nic shook his head no. Carlisle looked toward Edward. He was going to have Edward try and read Nic's mind. Nic was staring at the floor. Then he started to rub his forehead like he had a headache. I looked over at Edward he was doing the same thing.

"Could you please stop that? It is very annoying" Nic spoke up looking at Edward.

"Why can't I read your mind?" Edward asked.

"If I try to keep you out I can" Nic stated.

"Would you please show me to my room?" Nic asked. Esme got up and Nic followed her.

"He is interesting" I said.

"We need to find out more about him and what happened" Carlisle said. I then decided that I was going to talk to him and find out more. Whoever this Nic Greene was?

**A/N:I'm thinking about making Jacob Black a villain. I need to know how many of you guys would like that?**


	4. Chapter 4 Nic Greene

Sorry it took a while. Please review.

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and don't own any or her work.**

**I do own Nic and his parents.**

Ch.4 Nic Greene

Bella's POV

"Carlisle, how do you know Nic?" I asked.

"Yeah and why is that obnoxious kid staying with us?" I hit Edward after he said this it wasn't very nice.

"I'm his godfather" Carlisle said.

"I met his mother and father in 1906 when I moved to Ohio. They gave me a place to stay" Carlisle told us.

"But Carlisle, Nic only looks eleven." I said.

"Sorcerers have a unique way to stop the aging process. I don't know how it works." Carlisle said.

"His mother was a beautiful sorceress named Cassie, his father was a powerful sorcerer named Dean. Eleven years ago I delivered their son Nic and I was his godfather. I promised Cassie that if anything happened to him I would take care of him. I haven't heard from them since." Carlisle finished. I got up and went for the stairs to go talk to Nic. Edward was in front of me before I was half way their.

"No" Edward said barring my way.

"Let me go talk to him." I protested. He looked at me stern fully.

"You saw what he did early more magic is dangerous" Edward argued.

"Carlisle please help me out" I begged.

"Edward it's not going to hurt Bella to talk to him, she may be able to get some answers." Carlisle said. I stuck my tongue out at Edward and went up stairs. I knocked on the guestroom door.

"Can I come in?" I asked. Their was a large thud followed by many softer thuds.

"Okay" Nic said. I opened the door to find books of all sizes all over the floor along with Nic.

"You broke my concentration" Nic said. He crossed his legs sat on the floor upright. He closed his eyes and slowly floated into the air the books started to do the same. I sat on the sofa. While a watch the books fly to different places. I watched until he was done. He floated back down and stood up.

"So what do you want?" he asked

"Just to talk" I responded. He sat down on the sofa so that their was enough space between us another person could sit.

"He didn't want you to come to talk to me?" he questioned. I didn't answer.

"Most people who know my secret think I'm dangerous." He said miserably.

"I don't think that, I just think you are lonely." I said.

"I guess you want to know about my parents?" He asked. I nodded. He pulled out a picture from his pocket and handed it to me.

"Those are my parents." He told me. In the picture their was a beautiful young woman. She had midnight black hair and amber eyes. Nic looked mostly like her. A young man had his arms around her waist. He had brown hair a little lighter then mine. Then I knew what trait Nic got from his father. His eyes were exactly the same as Nics and had the same hypnotic affect.

"I've got to ask you, how do sorcerers not age?" I felt stupid for asking this. He rolled up his sleeve to show me a tattoo of an hourglass.

"This allows me to manipulate my age but it takes a lot more magic to reverse or move forward your age." Nic explained.

"So you aren't aging right now?" He shook his head no.

"Man I am really the only one who ages" I said. Well for know any way. He took the picture back and put it in his pocket. Something fell out and landed on the floor. I picked it.

"Can I please have that?" Nic's voice sounded anxious. I handed it back to him. It had been a small oval shape made out of silver. On the front it had three diamonds arranged in a triangle. It hung from a silver chain.

"It was my mother's amulet; she gave it to me before she…." He stopped talking

"Before she died" I finished. He sat motionless.

"Please leave" he said in a shaky tone. I got up and walked out.

"If you need to talk you can talk to me" I said while leaving. I closed the door behind me. Just before I was out of ear shot I heard a small sob from his room.

**A/N: Please I need reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5 Glimpse

_**A/N: Chapter 5 is up. Please review. I need encouragement. This is a short chapter. If you have any question please ask.**_

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and don't own any of her work.**

Ch.5 Glimpse

Nic's POV

_Where am I? It's so dark._ I couldn't help asking myself.

"This place seems familiar" I said aloud. It started to get hotter. Then there was light it was my old bedroom. _Why is it so hot?_ I walked over to the door and opened it.

"NO" I screamed. It was the black fire. It engulfed my room surrounded me. Then a pair of eyes formed from the fire. They were full of hate, evil and a lust for power. A dark hand shot out of the fire beckoning for it.

"NO, YOU CAN'T HAVE IT" I yelled. The black fire came close and closer.

"NO" I woke up yelling. I was in the guest bedroom the Cullens had given me. I had been having these dreams ever since the wielder of the black fire and his followers killed my parents. I rolled onto my side.

"I need to end this, even though this happened two years ago and it still haunts my dreams." I picked up the amulet and turned it over in my hand.

"Mom, Dad I will avenge you."


	6. Chapter 6 Pranked

**A/N: I took a while but here it is your 6****th**** chapter. Tada. I want at least 4 more reviews. Till I put the next chapter up.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own twilight or new moon or eclipse :(**

_Thoughts_

Ch.6 Pranked

**3****rd**** person POV**

"Sooooooo Nic what do you do for fun?" Emmett asked the sorcerer sitting on the couch.

"I read." nic responded not even bothering to look up from his book.

"Well you should do stuff that is actually fun like sports or pranks." Emmett said with a mischievous look in his eye when he said the last part.

"No" Nic said flat out. Emmett lost his mischievous look and it turned in to a disappointed one.

"Fine" Emmett said let down. He got up and went out to the garage.

"Well fine if he doesn't want to play a prank with me then I'll play a prank on him." Emmett said as the mischievous look returned too his eyes as he picked up a stack of buckets.

**Bella's POV**

"So what are me doing again?" I asked Edward as we got out of the Volvo and headed toward his house.

"Well love, we are all going to hang out tonight to make nic feel more welcome. Why I'll never know" Edward said.

"Why don't you like him Edward?" I questioned.

"I just think he is dangerous." Edward answered as we walked toward the living room to find Nic sitting on the sofa with a book. _I hope he didn't hear that._

"Hey Nic" I said cheerfully as we sat down across from Nic.

"Hello" He responded looking up from his book he was reading. _Wow usually when he reads he talks to you but doesn't look away from the book._ He carefully closed the book and laid it on his lap.

"So how are you two?" He asked. _This was even more interesting he was actually starting a conversation. He usually did three things stay in his room, read sitting on the sofa, or go out into the forest somewhere. He was involved in little conversation._

"I'm fine kind of thirsty though" I replied.

"I'll get you something Bella" Edward answered.

"Got it" Nic said all ready up and on his way to the kitchen. _That was nice._

SPLASHHHHHH.

"What was that?" I questioned. I and Edward ran to see the source of the noise. When we got to the kitchen we found Nic in the door way covered in what looked to be maple syrup and Emmett laughing hysterically.

"You guys… should have… seen it. The look… on his face… was priceless." Emmett choked out. Nic was glaring daggers at Emmett. Edward was laughing and I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Water" Nic whispered under his breath. The faucet in the kitchen started to shake violently Edward stopped laughing and noticed. Emmett on the other hand was laughing too much to notice. Then water shot out of the faucet with an enormous amount of pressure aimed right at Emmett. He was hit by the first blast of water that knocked him over. _You wouldn't have thought the kitchen sink to have that much power._ The second blast was fired but Emmett dodged.

"Can't hit me" Emmett teased. Four more streams of water shot towards Emmett.

He dodged them all with vampire speed.

"Ha-Ha you missed" Emmett taunted. More jets of water flew from the faucet. Emmett dodging them as they came.

"Freeze" Nic whispered. One of the puddles in Emmett's path froze. His foot landed on the ice and he slipped. The streams of water hit their mark drenching him.

"Freeze" Nic spoke again louder this time. Emmett was then frozen. But Nic repeated the process until he was in the center of a large ice block. Nic then used the water to get the syrup off. After that he stormed towards the door. Esme came down into the kitchen to see what all the noise was about.

"MY KITCHEN IS A MESS… and why is Emmett in an ice block?" Esme said startled and confused. As he went out the door nic snapped his fingers causing all the excess water to travel back to the sink and down the drain.

"Hey we just passed Nic he looked pretty mad" Alice said as her, Jasper, Rosalie, and Carlisle came back from hunting. They then walked into the kitchen.

"OH MY GOD" Rosalie exclaimed when she saw Emmett. She ran over to exam her frozen love. Alice started laughing uncontrollably.

"Emmett you look like a Popsicle." Jasper said starting to laugh.

"How did this happen?" Carlisle asked.

"Well nic went to get me water and somehow ended up with maple syrup all over him. Apparently it was one of Emmett's pranks and then he shot water at Emmett froze him and left" I told him recounting the events.

"Well we had better get Emmett out of there" Carlisle suggested. Every body then set to work removing him from his icy prison.


End file.
